1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data communications and networking, and in particular, system and method of transmitting multiple data frames and receiving a single acknowledgement frame from the recipient of data frames in a distributed wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, IEEE 802.11 based wireless networks require access points to coordinate and control medium access of devices in the network. Recently, a new generation of distributed wireless networks using high-speed, short-range ultra-wideband technology has been proposed by Multiband OFDM Alliance (MBOA) or WiMedia Alliance that does not require any existing infrastructure (such as access points) for communication. These networks can provide data throughput of up to about 500 Mbps. Protocols are defined for devices in a distributed wireless network to detect other devices within their neighborhood and establish communication with them without having to go through access points. The basic architecture of the wireless network is defined by various specifications issued by WiMedia, such as “Distributed Medium Access Control (MAC) for Wireless Networks”, Draft 0.99, Oct. 14, 2005, which is incorporated herein by references in its entirety for all purposes.
Each device in a distributed wireless network operates in a dynamic environment and communicates with other devices in its neighborhood directly. In a typical wireless network, a transmitting device sends a protocol data unit (PDU), such as a packet, frame, or the like, to a recipient device, and the recipient device acknowledges each PDU. These acknowledgements confirm the receipt of the transmitted PDU. If the transmitting device does not receive an acknowledgement for the transmitted PDU, then the transmitting device retransmits the PDU according to the applicable medium access rules. The transmission of acknowledgement for each PDU, plus the associated interframe frame space (IFS), consumes a considerable amount of bandwidth and degrades the data throughput. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for an efficient mechanism for transmitting and acknowledging a block of PDUs in a wireless network.